Therapeutics Core Abstract Antiretroviral therapy remains the gold standard for the treatment of human immunodeficiency virus infection. While having dramatic effects on disease morbidity and mortality, it demands life-long adherence. Secondary toxicities, viral mutation, co-morbid diseases, constitutional drug-associated symptoms, adherence of complex regimens ?pill burdens?, and drug-drug interactions are further complicating limitations. Nanoformulated long- acting antiretroviral therapy with half-lives measured in month(s) require infrequent administration but with equivalent or superior therapeutic efficacy compared to standard drug regiments. These have the potential to revolutionize current antiretroviral therapy. Cell-targeted nanoformulations provide yet another boost by improving drug delivery to viral reservoirs and by providing novel opportunities for viral eradication. This Core seeks funds to bring together and be a resource for investigators skilled in cell biology, virology, pharmaceutical science, immunology, animal science, clinical medicine, and good manufacturing practice to move laboratory discoveries to the patient?s bedside. The Core is innovative in research design and translation. While providing unique collaborative opportunities, the science is high impact with true discovery potential. ! !